Return to Darkness
by AnimeFreek4Lyfe
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts II, Riku lost his memory. What happens when Ansem lives inside him and begins telling him about all the things he did in the past? Will he stay in the light, or choose a darker path?
1. Chapter 1

_The dark streets hold mercy for no one. Not even me._

He said these words over and over in his head. He knew they held some danger, but could not place what they meant. Yet here he stood. In the blackest moment of the night, right in the middle of the road. The only light was the stars and moon. The wind blew gently. It was chilling, but he did not feel cold. The light silver hair blew around ever so softly. Glowing blue-green eyes stared straight ahead, as if waiting for something that would never return.

He was seventeen now. How long had it been since he left that realm? He couldn't remember. Not a single memory since that night. He thought about the four people inside the house next to him. The young, reckless boy with the spiky brown hair. Sora. His blonde counterpart who was much calmer. Roxas. The girl with the deep red hair always comforting him. Kairi. Her other half who played with memories. Namine.

Every day, they told him things. He knew what they were saying was right. A part of him knew that for sure. However, every night, as he tossed and turned in his sleep, the memories were gone again. He wanted to remember. He wanted to know what was haunting his dreams. Why there seemed to be no way to hold onto the memories he once had.

A sharp pain jolted his chest and he dropped to his knees. He had felt this before, but that never made it easy to deal with. He bit his lip so hard he felt the blood run down his chin. He never allowed himself to scream. Didn't want other people to suffer from his problems. After a few moments, the pain stopped. There was a gust of wind and a swirling vortex of darkness opened before him. A portal.

He stood slowly. He knew this. Somewhere inside him, he knew where it would lead but he couldn't manage to pull the name from his mind. He needed to know. Riku took one last look at the house. Quickly, he turned around to face the portal again. He would find his answers. Then return to this place. He pulled out a notepad and scribbled something down quickly, sliding the page under the door. Then, reaching out slowly, he left to discover himself.

***

Sora bounded down the stairs the next morning to see a small piece of paper floating around the house. The windows were open and the page caught the breeze like a kite. He ran over and snatched it out of the air. Namine, Roxas and Kairi joined him to read the few words that had been scrawled down.

_Sora. Kairi. Roxas. Namine. I'm sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

Riku now stood at the base of a tall building. No, not just any building. A castle. He knew this place. Castle Oblivion. Slowly, he opened the large doors. The white light poured out and lit the dark road behind him. He knew it wasn't safe to be here, but he needed to know why. He wanted to understand why a part of him coaxed him farther inside.

He stepped inside cautiously and began to walk around. He didn't have memories of this place, but he felt he knew where he was going. It was the most confusing thing he'd ever felt in his life. Each room he entered, a new face appeared in his mind. Each one produced a new name. One name for each face. Lexaeus. Vexen. Saix. Xigbar. Xaldin. Luxord. Larxene. Demyx. Axel. Zexion. Marluxia. Roxas. Xemnas. Thirteen names. The last one sent chills down his spine. Why was Roxas with them? He wanted to know more. Much more.

Passing the room of tombstones, he came upon another room. One he knew, and feared. Unlike the rest of the palace, it was stone grey walls. No windows to see outside. The only objects in there were handcuffs, chains and an outfit. The outfit was a dark blue. Nearly black. The base of the sleeves was red and three blue belts cris-crossed over the waist. There was a long white fringe around the waist as well and a part on the back of the neck, seeming to begin up the back of the skull. Then he realized the symbol on it's chest. The heartless symbol. Almost immediately, a wave of memories flooded back to him and he dropped to his knees.

"No…" he murmured. "That was…me."

"Yes Riku." hissed a voice in his head. "You were a killer just like the rest of them. You even tried to kill your best friends. Almost succeeded."

"Best friends? Sora! Kairi! Why would I ever hurt them though? And who are you?" Riku yelled, confused. The voice just laughed.

"I've been with you all along. I'm what's been causing the pain in your heart, haunting your dreams, blocking your memories. My name is Ansem.


	3. Chapter 3

"But how? They destroyed you!"

"Yes. That's right. However, as soon as you began to use my form and my powers, I returned. I was reborn and remained dormant inside you. Waiting to make my move. Now understand one thing. Those people only accept you out of fear. They don't wish to anger you, for they remember what you did." Ansem taunted. Riku felt cold stone at his back and realised he had backed into a corner. Slowly, he sat down and buried his head in his hands, defeated. Ansem walked over and placed his hand on Riku.

"Face it boy. The only one who accepts you is me now. I don't fear you. I welcome you. Work with me once more to resurrect our fallen kingdom." Riku glared up at him, eyes glowing through the darkness. When he spoke, his voice was venomous and full of hated.

"So what do I get out of this? And what would you do with it?" Ansem merely laughed.

"I would get the power my kingdom once held. Regain my place in the world. You on the other hand, would have a real home and all the strength and memories you could ever ask for. Anything you want to know, is yours."

"Leave me alone. I need time to decide." As he asked, Ansem left the room. Riku sat there for a while, contemplating the situation. If he stayed, all he once knew would return to him. He would have a place to live where he could be himself. But if he left, he may not be allowed to be himself, for they would fear it. They had been so kind to him. So helpful. He had to make a choice. And he already knew his answer. Silently, he stood and walked across the room.

* * *

"Ah, there you are!" crooned Ansem. "The outfit suits you Riku. Welcome back."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sora ran ahead of everyone, searching frantically. Worry filled his mind, leaving him unable to concentrate properly on anything. _

"_Riku! Where are you?" he whispered to himself. "Come on everyone! Hurry up! We've got to find him!" _

"_Not everyone has as much energy as you Sora." responded Roxas who was standing between the girls. Both had stopped and were too tired to keep going. "We need to rest for a while. If we don't, we won't be able to do anything when we find him. Besides, these two aren't used to travelling as much as you." He helped the girls to their feet and they walked over to Sora. _

"_Alright." Sora sighed. "We'll go to Merlin's house, rest and talk to Leon about it. Maybe they can keep an eye out for him."_

* * *

_Riku walked mindlessly through the corridors. He felt bad for leaving Sora and the others, but he felt he had to. Ansem had given him freedom to roam wherever he wished, whenever he wished, as long as he remained in this realm. He decided to go for a walk outside to try and sort some things out with himself. It was windy outside, and cold as always. He shivered as the breezes blew past him. He walked to where him and Roxas had once fought. He remembered becoming Ansem. And the outfit he wore a the time…those thirteen people wore the same one. They had been called Organization XIII. Something moving caught his eye. Riku, filled now with curiosity, followed it. Every now and then, he would see flashes of red disappearing around the corner, leading him on. Without warning, a searing pain shot through his body and he stumbled into an alleyway, collapsing onto the ground and watching helplessly as his world went black. _

_When he awoke, the first thing he knew was that he was still on the ground or the alley. Next, he realised it had rained. However, he was considerably warmer than he thought he would be. He noticed that he was now cloaked in the Organization's coat overtop of his heartless uniform. He slowly began to sit up, in fear that the pain would return._

"_So, you're finally awake." Riku looked up to see the red head he had been chasing earlier. His hair was pulled back into spikes and he had bright green eyes. One, dark blue, upside down teardrop was underneath each eye. "The name's Axel. However, I have a feeling you've heard all about me. How are you?" Riku stared at him, confused. _

"_They told me, that you died. How…is this possible?" Axel chuckled under his breath. _

"_That's one hell of a story you're asking for, but I'll do my best to explain. Because of the powers I used, yes you would say I died. There was one small exception though. That key blade Sora possessed, Bond of Flame. As some would say, my heart and soul went into that. Now the part I don't know, is how whatever I poured into that blade, was able to come out and rebuild my body. The weapon itself must have broken, but I don't know why or how." Axel sighed. The two sat there in silence for a moment until Riku spoke up. _

"_I know how it happened. I was there that night. Roxas held onto it and wouldn't let go. He cried onto it until he fell asleep and it shattered while he rested." _

"_Ah, the powers of a nobody are limitless. Especially a nobody like Roxas. Glad to hear he made it. Now, let's get you back where you belong." _

"_One thing first." Riku hesitated before continuing. "I want to know more about this Organization, Ansem and … myself." Axel smiled. _

"_Whatever you wish."_


End file.
